The First (The Halte Bus)
by triji.ny
Summary: Pertama aku melihatmu. Pertama aku melihat senyummu. Pertama aku mencium aroma tubuhmu. Aku terpana, ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. [Chanbaek][GS] New Bie ! RNR please
1. Chapter 1

**The First (The Halte Bus)**

 **By: Dinoya**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: romance, drama**

 **a/n: That's GS (genderswitch) for uke. Don't be plagiator and silent reader! Absurd dan typo's. RnR please!**

 **.**

 **Inspired by BoA song 'Who Are You'**

 **.**

 **Lets check this!**

 **.**

* * *

 _Who are you stranger can't stop thinking of you_ _  
_ _japhil deut sarajineun moraegachi hangsang geurae_ _  
_ _People say that love is all the same_ _  
_ _teukbyeolhan neo dapdo eomneun neo who are you_

 _._

 _My heart is running to you_ _  
_ _Every sec getting close to you_ _  
_ _So please don't run away take my hand_

 _._

 _Pertamakalinya aku melihatmu, dan ingin terus melihatmu setiap pagi. Bagai vitamin bagiku jika aku melihatmu dipagi hari. Aku ingin vitaminku setiap hari._

 _Siapa dirimu?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Dipagi hari, hari senin. Halte bus cukup dipadati pelajar dan orang yang akan pergi bekerja menggunakan bus. Termasuk Chanyeol, namja berperawakan tinggi itu dengan santai menuju halte yang penuh. Ia juga pengguna bus umum setiap berangkat sekolah.

Namja tinggi itu berdiri dipaling depan halte. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada. Jika ia berdiri paling depan pasti ia akan mendapat kursi dibus nanti. Mengingat betapa banyaknya orang dibelakangnya yang menunggu bus juga.

Dari kejauhan onyx-nya menangkap bus datang mendekat. Ia senang melihatnya. Ia tidak perlu menunggu bus terlalu lama.

Tepat beberapa detik setelahnya, bus berhenti didepannya. Perlahan pintu bus itu otomatis terbuka.

"chakkaman!" langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar teriakkan seorang yeoja dari kejauhan. Ia berinisiatif melihat yeoja yang berteriak itu.

Chanyeol malah diam ditempat. Diberdiri dipaling depan pintu bus berniat masuk ke dalam bus lebih cepat karena banyak orang yang akan naik bus. Naas, karena ia terpaku pada yeoja yang berteriak tadi, ia malah diserubut orang dibelakangnya yang berburu tempat dalam bus.

Beruntung dirinya tinggi, ia masih bisa tetap melihat yeoja tadi.

Terlalu focus memperhatikan yeoja itu, ia tidak sadar yeoja itupun masuk ke dalam bus lewat pintu lain. Ia segera sadar, dan masuk berdesakan didalam bus. Jangan lupakan mata onyx-nya masih terus menatap yeoja tadi.

Berambut panjang gelombang, putih sipit—mungkin matanya memakai eyeliner—, menggunakan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kira yeoja itu ukuran murid sekolah menengah pertama, tapi melihat seragam yang dipakai yeoja itu sepertinya murid SMA. Mengapa Chanyeol mengira yeoja itu sebagai murid smp? Karena, tubuh mungil dan wajah yeoja itu terlihat seperti masih smp. Dan sejak kapan Chanyeol memperhatikan yeoja itu? mungkin sejak yeoja tadi berteriak dan membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tau yeoja mungil itu bukan berteriak padanya, tapi seakan ada panggilan untuknya untuk 'diam, aku akan ada padamu'. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaan Chanyeol saja…

Dipemberhentian pertama, dimenit ketiga semenjak ia naik bus, yeoja tadi masih berdiri dipaling depan. Yeoja itu senasib dengannya, tidak mendapat kursi dan harus berdiri sampai ada kursi kosong dan mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi karena banyak sekali orang disana. Sampai ia berdesakkan.

Dipemberhentian selanjutnya, yeoja itu masih ada. Penumpang didalam bus semakin berkurang. Kenapa Chanyeol masih juga belum turun? Bukan karena ia menunggu yeoja tadi untuk turun, Tapi ia akan turun dipemberhentian ke empat. Sayang sekali jika Chanyeol turun terlebih dahulu dari yeoja yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Ia tidak bisa tahu dimana yeoja tadi bersekolah. Ia tidak begitu mengetahui seragam yang dipakai yeoja itu dari sekolah mana.

Beberapa detik setelah bus maju dari pemberhentian kedua, Chanyeol dibuat jengah. Yeoja mungil tadi, membuat Chanyeol terkagum.

"halmoni, duduklah, disini ada kursi kosong." Ucapnya lembut pada seorang nenek tua yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Meski jarak Chanyeol dan yeoja mungil itu jauh, tapi Chanyeol yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"ah terimakasih nak. Kau sangat baik." Nenek tua itu memuji yeoja tadi tak kalah lembut. Yeoja tadi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tentu saja yeoja mungil itu baik. Ia rela memberikan kursi kosong yang didekatnya untuk seorang nenek tua. yeoja itu tidak egois, ia memikirkan kesehatan nenek tua tadi. Pasti nenek tua itu tidak kuat jika terlalu lama berdiri. lebih baik ia yang berdiri sampai pemberhentian selanjutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Tersenyum karena perbuatan yeoja tadi, dan senyumannya.

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu. Yang tidak biasa, dan ia baru merasakannya seumur hidup. Berdebar melihat seorang yeoja yang tidak ia kenali. Tertarik pada orang asing yang baru saja ia lihat dihalte tadi. Sebelumnya ia tidak seperti ini. Dari sekian banyak teman yeoja-nya disekolah, ia baru merasakan ini. Apa hanya perasaannya atau….

"oh!" ia terjingkat melihat yeoja itu melangkah turun dari bus. Sudah dipemberhentian ketiga seingatnya.

Sampai bus kembali maju, Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari yeoja tadi. Yeonssang Senior high School. Ia tak sengaja melihat plang yang berdiri dipinggir trotoar. Kemungkinan besar itu nama sekolah yeoja tadi.

Ia berharap, besok ia akan bertemu lagi dengan yeoja mungil itu. Dan ia bisa berkenalan, lebih dekat. Semoga saja…

.

.

.

.

"hyung!" sehun beberapa kali mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah hyungnya yang tengah melamun. Anehnya hyungnya itu sama sekali tidak peka.

"aigoo lihatlah, apa dia ada masalah?"

"tidak, sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta." Timpal namja lain.

"omo, benarkah?" sehun berjingkat. Kris mengangguk.

"bagaimana bisa kau menarik simpulan bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Jongin—namja berkulit tan. Nadanya terdengar sewot.

Kris si namja yang tertinggi dari teman-temannya itu mengendikkan bahunya. "wajar saja jika dia jatuh cinta. Dia pria normal kan?". Sehun membenarkan perkataan kris.

"lihatlah diatas kepalanya banyak hologram hati. Dia benar-benar." Canda Lay. Mereka semua terbahak. Terkecuali Jongin ia hanya tertawa kecil tidak seperti temannya yang lain.

"mwoya? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tampaknya namja yang menjadi bahan candaan tersadar dari lamunannya.

Lay berbisik pada sehun dan kris. "dia sudah sadar" Sehun dan Kris terkekeh bersama. Lay juga.

Chanyeol bingung dengan teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba aneh. "kalian kenapa sih?"

Bukannya menjawab, keempat temannya itu hanya menggeleng dengan senyum menahan tawa. membuat namja bertelinga lebar—Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

"sudahlah. Kajja ke kelas. Jam istirahat sudah habis." Kris berdiri dengan kaki jenjangnya. Diikuti Sehun dan Jongin.

"oh ya, yeol. Besok jangan lupa pulang sekolah latihan basket seperti biasa." Ujar Kris sebelum beranjak meninggalkan meja.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "arra." Jawabnya singkat. Lalu Kris dan kedua _hoobae_ -nya pergi meninggalkan meja. Mereka berbeda kelas. Kris kelas tiga tingkat sma. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin satu kelas, kelas dua.

"hyung, kau tidak ke kelas?" tanyanya pada Lay yang masih duduk ditempat.

Namja berdarah China itu menggeleng. "kau sendiri kenapa masih disini?"

"aku? Aku akan ke kelas. Aku duluan hyung!" dengan cepat Chanyeol berdiri dan meninggalkan Lay ditempat. Lay hanya menggeleng.

.

* * *

.

Esoknya dipagi hari, Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba perhatian pada seorang yeoja yang tidak sengaja ia lihat pada waktu yang sama seperti sekarang. Bedanya, hari ini ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan yeoja mungil itu. ada sedikit kekhawatiran padanya. Takut-takut ada yang terjadi pada yeoja itu. tetapi ia tidak tau. Terpaksa hari ini ia berangkat sekolah dengan hati gelisah.

Namja tinggi bertelinga lebar itu segera masuk kelasnya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Ia tidak mau menjadi siswa yang tercetak sebagai siswa yang pernah terlambat. Meski ia agak bandel, tapi ia sangat disiplin tentang sekolah.

Belum sampai lima menit ia berada didalam kelas, guru yang akan mengajar dikelasnya sudah datang. Lim _songsaengnim_ , guru cantik tapi cara mengajarnya sangat tidak elit. Sekali saja murid yang ia Tanya dan jawabannya salah, ia akan berteriak bak sirine ambulance. Sangat memekakan telinga orang disekitarnya.

Ditanya soal Chanyeol dikelas, ia tidak pintar dan tidak bodoh. Ia murid yang standar jika tentang pelajaran-akademik. Kalau soal ketenaran, ia sangat dikenal seantero sekolah. Wajah tampannya, tubuh proposionalnya, dan juga ia anggota pemain basket yang pasti akan dikenal dikalangan yeoja. Kedengarannya ia anak dari pengusaha restoran dikota. Karena ketika ada acara-acara tertentu disekolah ia pasti akan menggunakan mobil yang lumayan mahal. Dan selalu bergonta-ganti. Jika hari ini ia menggunakan mobil _Ferrari_ berwarna merah, dan dikesempatan lain ia akan menggunakan mobil yang bermerek dan warna yang berbeda. Jangan ditanya soal itu punya-nya atau sewaan, Ia seorang anak orang kaya. Apa saja yang ia inginkan, pasti ia akan dapatkan.

Setelah kelas berakhir dan terbebas dari guru _killer_ yang paling ditakutkan, seperti biasa, jam istirahat Chanyeol ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Tidak lupa berkumpul dengan temannya yang aneh—sebenarnya aneh semenjak kemarin.

"hey bro! ke kantin?" tidak sengaja ketika Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kelasnya ia berpapasan dengan Kris, si namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk cuek. Kris merangkul bahu Chanyeol dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju kantin.

"kau kenapa? Wajahmu kusut begitu." Kris bertanya dengan heran.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "ani. Gwenchana"

Kris tidak tahu, Chanyeol begitu karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya galau. Chanyeol sering melamun dikelas. Bukan karena ia terkagum dan teringat yeoja yang tak sengaja ia lihat dihalte bus, tapi ia mengkhawatirkan yeoja itu. ia tidak bertemu tadi pagi. Heol… kau bertemu dengan yeoja itu hanya kebetulan saja yeol! Dan hanya sekali. Kenapa ia sebegitu tertariknya pada yeoja mungil itu? entahlah Chanyeol-pun baru sekali ini merasa tertarik pada seorang yeoja. Bukan berarti ia tidak normal, tetapi sebelum ia melihat yeoja dihalte bus itu ia tidak pernah tertarik pada yeoja manapun. Dari sekian banyak yeoja cantik disekolahnya yang mengaguminya, tidak ada satupun yang membuat hatinya tergoyah. Mungkin yeoja mungil yang berlari berteriak ke halte itu berbeda dari yeoja lainnya.

"hyung, akhir-akhir ini kau sering menekuk kepalamu. Sejak kapan kau menjadi _moody?_ " sehun menatap hyung-nya itu penuh selidik. Ia tetap menyantap makanannya.

"benar yeol. Kemarin kau seperti orang yang jatuh cinta. Sekarang? Kau seperti patah hati. Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" tebakan Lay selalu benar. Dari hari yang biasanya, kemarin Chanyeol berseri-seri dan melamun dengan senyum anehnya. Dan sekarang ia menjadi pendiam dan menekuk kepalanya.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. "begitukah? Aku tak apa"

"eiy, jangan mengelak yeol. Cerita saja, kau mengenal kita begitu sebaliknya. Mungkin kita bisa memberi solusi atau apapun?" kini Kris berujar.

Sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada dipiring makannya. Ia tidak berminat untuk mengabiskannya atau sekedar memakan sesuap.

"hyung, siapa yang kau sukai? Apa salah satu dari yeoja terkenal disekolah?" jongin tak kalah penasaran dari Sehun, Lay dan Kris.

"ck apa yang kalian bicarakan! Aku tidak menyukai siapapun! Apalagi yeoja centil disini." Wajah Chanyeol semakin kusut sekarang. Sedangkan keempat temannya itu hanya tertawa. Itu semakin membuatnya sebal.

"makanya jujur saja. Jangan membuat kami menebak yang tidak tidak. Wajar saja kalau kau menyukai seseorang kan? Yeah kecuali kau menyukai sesama jenis" ujar kris santai. Ia acuh dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang tidak bersahabat.

"dia tidak sekolah disini." Cicit Chanyeol yang akhirnya jujur meski sedikit. Membuat keempat temannya itu diam.

"benarkah?!"

"apa dia cantik?"

"kau bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"dia mengenalmu?"

"kelas berapa dia?"

"apa dia menyukaimu juga?"

"YAK KALIAN BERTANYA APA TAWURAN?!" chanyeol kelewat sabar. Temannya itu sangat tidak mengerti. Banyak sekali yang ditanyakan oleh teman dekatnya itu. membuatnya pusing. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tau semua tentang yeoja mungil yang ia lihat dihalte. Mengingat ia baru sekali melihatnya dan langsung berharap lebih. Bahkan ia tidak mengenalinya.

"kau membuat kita penasaran hyung." Sehun berdecak malas. Sehun salah satu yang bertanya paling banyak tadi. Perkataan Sehun diangguki Kris, Lay dan Jongin.

"aku baru bertemunya sekali" namja bertelinga lebar itu masih dengan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk makanan dipiringnya.

"tidak baik membuang makanan yeol. Kau harus makan meski kau tidak mau. Kau tau berapa banyak orang diluar yang susah mencari sesuap nasi?" kini Lay mulai berceramah. Kris, Sehun dan Jongin terkikik melihat Chanyeol diceramahi si namja Changsa itu.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal. "aku sedang tidak nafsu makan hyung."

"hyung, dia sedang patah hati. Apapun yang ada didepannya pasti ditolak. Biarkan dia seperti itu. biar dia merasakan lapar nanti!" timpal Jongin kesal.

"ckck… Lalu kenapa kau jadi sedih begitu? Apa yeoja itu memiliki kekasih?" kini Kris bertanya lebih baik. Yeah pikirnya dengan bicara baik-baik Chanyeol akan terus terang pada mereka.

Chanyeol tak bergeming. Ia melamun sembari mengaduk nasi dipiringnya. Tanpa sadar makanan yang ada dipiringnya itu sudah berubah menjadi benda yang menjijikan. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak mendengar ucapan Kris tadi.

Sehun menghela nafas yang duduk disampingnya. "sudahlah hyung. Dia sedang tidak ingin ditanya. Nanti dia mengamuk lagi." Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya. Setelah itu dimeja mereka hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring. Tidak ada percakapan yang membuat mereka tertawa atau sekedar terhibur. Kali ini berbeda. Mungkin karena yang paling berisik dari mereka berlima hanya Chanyeol. Dia yang membuat suasana lebih berisik dan terhibur. Berhubung si virus itu sedang patah hati, mereka jadi saling diam hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

 _Prit Prit Priiit!_

Pluit sang pelatih berbunyi tiga kali. Tandanya latihan basket selesai dan waktunya pulang setelah hampir dua jam setengah mereka berlatih. Para pemain basket itu bubar dari lapangan dan segera ke ruang ganti mengganti baju mereka dari baju yang terkena guyuran keringat.

Chanyeol salah satu dari anggota pemain basket tadi. Ia membuka lokernya dan mengambil kaos berwarna putih dan menggantinya. Yang sebelumnya ia telah mengelap tubuhnya yang berkeringat dengan handuk kecil berwarna merah yang ia bawa.

"kau tidak mandi yeol?" Tanya Kris yang juga anggota pemain basket tepatnya kapten basket disekolahnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan mendapati Kris yang _topless_ yang sepertinya akan mandi. Ia sudah biasa dengan pemandangan perut berotot teman-temannya. Jika ia seorang yeoja pasti ia sudah pingsan ditempat sekarang juga.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. "aku sudah ditunggu dirumah. Aku bisa mandi dirumah kok." Jawabnya sambil memasukan baju kotornya kedalam tas. Ia mengambil parfum _spray_ -nya lalu menyemprotkannya dibeberapa titik ditubuhnya karena ia tidak sempat mandi. Lalu menutup lokernya. "hyung, aku duluan ya."

Chanyeol mengambil _hoodie_ hitam-abu-abu-nya ditas dan memakainya.

"tunggu yeol. Kau tidak mau pulang bersama?" chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik.

Chanyeol dan Kris jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. rumah mereka satu arah dan kadang pulang bersama. Chanyeol yang sering diajak pulang menggunakan motor _sport_ Kris, tentu. Tapi ia benar-benar ditunggu eomma-nya cepat pulang karena 'katanya' eomma-nya membutuhkannya dirumah. Ia tidak mungkin menunggu Kris yang belum mandi, lalu berdandan, membenahi bawaan-nya, lalu-asdfghjkl… Tanggung jawab Kris lebih besar darinya karena Kris adalah Kapten Basket. Dan Ia tidak bisa menolak ucapan eommanya lewat telepon sebelum ia memulai latihan basketnya tadi siang.

"tidak usah Hyung. Aku duluan ne. semuanya, Aku pulang duluan!"

setelah berpamitan dengan anggota pemain basket yang lain, Chanyeol segera menuju halte bus. Ia bukan tidak mau memakai kendaraan pribadi ke sekolah, tetapi ia malas membawanya. Ia pikir lebih baik menggunakan kendaraan umum, walau setiap paginya ia selalu tidak mendapat tempat duduk dibus. Tapi ada kesan tersendiri baginya.

.

* * *

.

Tidak berapa lama ia menunggu dihalte dekat sekolahnya, bus datang. Keadaanya kosong. Hanya ada beberapa orang, tidak banyak.

Ia memilih duduk dikursi ketiga dari depan. Hanya sendiri. Dikursi sebelahnya yang bersebelahan dengan jendela kosong. Sebagai memecah keheningan dan kesendiriannya dibus, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan _earphone_ dari dalam tasnya. Lalu menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ putih yang terhubung dengan ponselnya. Mem- _play_ lagu secara acak.

Seiring berjalannya bus dan lagu yang melantun ditelinganya, ia memejamkan matanya me _relax_ -kan otaknya sejenak. Menikmati musik yang ia dengar melalui _earphone_ nya. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan tudung _hoodie_ hitam-abu-abu-nya dan menunduk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Sudah hampir habis dua lagu yang ia dengar, bus berhenti dipemberhentian pertama semenjak Chanyeol naik tadi. Ia membuka matanya. Ada beberapa ibu-ibu yang naik. Ia segera menggeser posisinya. Bersebelahan dengan jendela. Dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan ada yang duduk disebelahnya.

Tidak sampai satu menit bus berhenti, bus itu kembali melaju dengan tenang.

Onyx tajam milik namja bermarga Park itu melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Tiba-tiba kelopak matanya terasa berat. Mungkin ia kelelahan setelah latihan tadi. Ia kembali menunduk mencari posisi nyaman dan tidak sengaja ia melirik layar ponselnya yang hitam. Memantulkan benda yang dilihatnya—disebelahnya.

Dan betapa terkagetnya ia, mata yang semula terasa berat dan ingin terkatup tiba-tiba terbelalak melebar. Ia sedikit tersentak diposisinya. Tetapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan pergerakannya yang menganggu orang disebelahnya.

Orang yang terpantul wajahnya dilayar ponsel Chanyeol yang hitam itu, yeoja yang ia tunggu. Yeoja yang membuatnya galau seharian ini. Ya Tuhan, betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol sore ini. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan yeoja yang ia kagumi? Apa ini mimpi?!

Tentu jantung Chanyeol berpacu lebih cepat. persendiannya tiba-tiba melemas—dan untungnya ia tengah dalam posisi duduk. Bahunya yang bersandar dikepala kursi merosot perlahan. Tiba-tiba lupa cara bernafas…

Sedekat ini ia bisa merasakan parfum yang ia rasa beraroma strawberry. Yeoja ini sangat manis.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC or END ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Review for Next chapters, juseyo^^**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The First (Stop Bus)**

 **By: Dinoya**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: romance, drama**

 **a/n: that's second story from yoohxhun! That GS (genderswitch) for uke. Don't be plagiator and silent reader! Absurd dan typo's. RnR please! Biasakan Review sesudah membaca!**

 **.**

 **Inspired by BoA song 'Who Are You'**

 **.**

 **Let's check this!**

 **.**

* * *

 _Waenji buranhaejyeo nan_ _  
_ _Neomu ppareun seontaegeun anin geolkka_ _  
_ _Naega mulleonamyeon waenji neol_ _  
_ _Nochil geotman gateunde  
Eojjeona neol jabaya hana_

 _._

 _Aku salah menilaimu dari apa yang aku lihat._

 _Bukan yang aku kenal_ _dan bukan yang aku rasa._

 _Aku ingin berlari tetapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu._

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Pukul lima lebih lima menit tepat Baekhyun sampai dirumahnya. Ia tak bisa memungkiri kenapa ia sampai tergesa begini. Kenapa ia sepanik ini. Padahal perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah tidak tersesat dijalan—karena ia pindahan ke perumahan yang sekarang ia tinggali.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat. telapak tangan kanannya memegang dada yang berasa berdentum cepat. nafasnya terengah. Mungkin kalian masih bingung kenapa ia seperti ini. Mari kita mundur beberapa menit sebelum ia sampai dirumahnya.

Semenjak ia turun dari bus, ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Ia ragu untuk berbalik ke belakang karena yang ia rasa ada yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Tapi ia tidak nyaman seperti ini. Ia tetap jalan dengan menunduk tetapi cara jalannya cukup cepat. mungkin karena ia merasa terancam/?

Hampir setengah perjalanannya menuju rumahnya, ia masih merasa ada yang membuntutinya, dan itu terbukti karena ia melihat dari kaca jendela yang memantulkan bayangan orang yang mengikutinya itu. dan ia rasa orang itu menakutkan. Tentu Baekhyun semakin ketakutan.

Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya, menggunakan ransel hitam bertali biru, kepala yang menunduk dan ditutup tudung jaket hitamnya yang semakin membuat orang itu menakutkan. Baekhyun butuh seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Lama-lama ia tidak tahan, Baekhyun berhenti lalu berbalik dan—

—tidak ada? Tidak ada siapapun dibelakangnya.

t-tapi ia yakin ia melihat orang yang mengikutinya itu ada! Ia melihatnya beberapa kali dijendela rumah dipinggir jalan! Tidak mungkin itu hanya ilusinya.

" _ige mwoya_?" desahnya lemas. Lalu ia berbalik lagi melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumahnya yang baru karena ia pindahan minggu lalu dan harus mengingat jalan yang harus ia lewati agar tidak tersesat.

 _Deg!_

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar lagi. Dibelokan didepannya tidak sengaja ia melihat sesuatu yang lewat berwarna hitam. Apa itu seseorang yang dibelakangnya tadi?

Ia kembali panic, secepat kilat ia berlari meninggalkan tempat. Berlari sesuka kakinya membawanya pergi. Dan ajaibnya ia cepat sampai dirumahnya tanpa tersesat! Ada untungnya juga keadaan seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak suka panic!

"eonni, kau kenapa?" seorang yeoja yang lebih muda darinya muncul dari pintu lain didalam rumahnya. Yeoja itu bingung kenapa Baekhyun terlihat tidak baik. Pelipis berkeringat, dan wajah pucat pasi.

"ah sudahlah aku lelah! Aku ingin istirahat." Baekhyun melengang melewati Luhan—adiknya yang membuat adiknya itu bingung.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. Mungkin kakaknya itu benar lelah. Baekhyun tidak ingin diganggu. Lalu ia mengikuti Baekhyun kedalam dan duduk disofa depan _tv_ _._ Sedangkan Baekhyun naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

.

* * *

.

Pagi sempurna yang sejuk waktunya Baekhyun si gadis sipit bermarga Byun itu bangun untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Butuh perjuangan untuk membangunkan si mungil ini. Eomma-nya harus membangunkannya seperapat jam sebelum waktunya Baekhyun bangun. Ia tidak tidur larut, ia tidur pada waktunya. Yeah tapi sudah bawaan dari lahir dia tampak susah untuk bangun dari tidur. Eomma atau siapapun yang membangunkannya harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Baekhyun yang susah bangun tersebut.

Setelah siap dengan seragam dan tas yang ia gendong dipunggungnya, ia turun ke lantai dasar rumah barunya untuk sarapan bersama dengan Eomma dan adiknya.

Lima anak tangga baru ia pijak, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Appa-nya yang sudah lima hari ini tidak bertemu. Sang appa duduk dikursi meja makan bersama Eomma dan Luhan. Sebagai seorang anak yang dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya Baekhyun pasti merindukan sang Appa. Appanya baru pulang tadi malam dari Kanada karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

Baekhyun menjerit girang dan berhambur memeluk sang Appa yang ia rindukan. Sang Appa membalasnya dengan lembut. Ia juga merindukan putri pertamanya.

"appa, kapan sampai? Aku tidak tau?" gadis mungil itu melepas peluknya.

"tadi malam. Kau sudah tidur, makanya Appa tidak mau membangunkanmu." Sang Appa mengelus surai panjang Baekhyun dengan lembut. Bukan tidak mau membangunkannya, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun susah dibangunkan jadi ia tidak mau membangunkannya karena pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama(?)

"sudah melepas rindunya? Sekarang waktunya sarapan." Timpal sang Eomma yang tengah menata makanan diatas meja.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia duduk disamping Luhan lalu sarapan bersama dengan keluarganya.

Pagi ini Baekhyun dan adiknya berkesempatan diantar sekolah oleh ayahnya. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya sampai halte bus saja. Sedangkan Luhan diantar sampai sekolah. Karena Baekhyun sudah mandiri dan tidak mau diantar oleh ayahnya itu.

Sedikit lebih pagi dari kemarin. Yeah pagi ini ia tidak mendapat sial—tersesat dijalan—lagi karena ia diantar memakai mobil dengan ayahnya. Tetapi keadaan halte cukup ramai. Banyak orang yang menunggu kedatangan bus termasuk dirinya. Ia berdiri disisi kiri paling depan. Ia tidak mau berdesakan diantara banyaknya orang didalam halte.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus datang. Baekhyun segera menyerbu bus yang baru tiba didepannya itu. melesat masuk mencari kursi kosong. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun kursi kosong didalamnya. Terpaksa ia berdiri seperti kemarin. Berdesakan dengan orang-orang.

.

Tepat dipemberhentian ketiga. Baekhyun segera turun. Tetapi sepertinya agak sulit untuk keluar dari desakkan orang-orang.

Beberapa kali ia meringis meminta maaf dan permisi pada orang yang menghalangi jalan untuk keluar. Ia harus cepat keluar sebelum pintu otomatis bus ini kembali tertutup.

 _Hap!_

Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega. Ia menghirup udara yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu. Tadi sebelum turun ia merasa ada yang mengait dibajunya. Tapi ia baik-baik saja. Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya, ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju sekolahnya. Masih ada lima puluh meter lagi untuk sampai digerbang sekolahnya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun membereskan alat tulisnya dimeja. Sudah waktu istirahat, dan saatnya makan siang. Kebetulan perutnya terasa lapar..

"baek, kajja ke kantin!" ujar seorang yeoja dibelakang bangkunya. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"kajja." Ia bangkit dari duduk dan menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo, yeoja tadi.

Semenjak Baekhyun pindah ke sekolahnya yang sekarang, tepat lima bulan yang lalu, ia dekat dengan yeoja bermata bulat yang duduk dibelakang mejanya, Kyungsoo. Mereka mudah dekat. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mudah dekat dengan orang baru, bahkan teman sekelasnya yang sudah dua tahun satu kelas dengannya. Tapi ketika ia berkenalan dengan Baekhyun, ia rasa Baekhyun berbeda. Baekhyun yang ceria dan mudah bicara dengan orang baru. Apalagi Kyungsoo tidak punya teman dekat sedekat Baekhyun sebelumnya. Selain teman dekat, mereka menjadi parter untuk belajar bersama.

"kyung, kemarin aku merasakan hal yang buruk." Ujar Baekhyun yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo menuju kantin.

"maksudmu?" kyungsoo bertanya bingung.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Lalu ia menceritakan tentang kejadian pulang sekolah kemarin. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya termangut.

"oh, annyeong ssaem." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak baekhyun yang menggandeng lengannya ikut berhenti. Baekhyun juga menghentikan ocehannya dan ikut membungkuk seperti Kyungsoo pada Yoon _songsaengnim_ yang kebetulan berpapasan.

Guru yang mengajar kesenian itu-pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum pada kedua muridnya itu. membalas sapaan Kyungsoo dan membungkuk.

"oh iya ssaem, tugas yang ssaem berikan hari jumat kemarin sudah aku kerjakan, apa boleh aku mengumpulkannya lebih cepat?"

Begitulah Kyungsoo. Dibalik gaya _trendy_ dan gaul-nya, ia juga yeoja nerd. Yeah dalam artian dia pintar. Disetiap saat ia akan membicarakan tugas ketika Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan stress tugasnya. Dan untungnya Kyungsoo mudah terbawa suasana dan mudah terbawa dalam pembicaraan.

"Aa begitukah? Bagus kalau begitu, tetapi sebaiknya kau kumpulkan tugasnya ketika saya mengajar saja. Eum, ohiya, kalian mau ke kantin?" Tanya Yoon _songsaengnim_ pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sontak mereka berdua mengangguk.

"apa kalian tau Tiffany? Aku sedang mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu."

"aku tau ssaem. Tiffany sunbae satu klub teater denganku. ssaem mencarinya?" ujar kyungsoo yang lebih tau karena Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengenal yang namanya Tiffany itu.

"ne. apa kau mau bantu ssaem untuk memanggilnya? Jika kalian bertemu dengannya tolong suruh dia temui aku diruang musik. Untuk menyusun jadwal baru klub teater. Arraseo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. "ne songsaengnim." Baekhyun yang disebelahnya pun ikut mengangguk.

"baiklah terimakasih…" manik Yoon _songsaengnim_ melirik _name tag_ yang tersemat diblazer kyungsoo. "Do kyungsoo dan …" ia berpindah pada Baekhyun dan ia tidak menemukan _name tag_ gadis itu.

"kemana name tag mu? Ssaem tidak bisa mengetahui namamu." Yoon _ssaem_ menyernyit keheranan.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo tak kalah bingung. Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk melihat dada kirinya. Benar, _name tag_ nya tidak ada disana.

"baek kemana _name tag_ mu?" kyungsoo bertanya kaget.

" _name tag_ ku?" baekhyun malah balik bertanya. Ia menggeleng bingung.

"eum sebaiknya kau cari ditempat yang sebelumnya kau duduki. Mungkin terjatuh atau mungkin ada dilokermu." Usul guru Yoon yang masih ada didepan kedua yeoja itu.

Kyungsoo membenarkan ucapan gurunya itu.

"nanti kucari." Gumam Baekhyun dengan raut wajah lesu.

"baiklah ssaem, nanti jika kita bertemu dengan Tiffany sunbae aku akan menyuruhnya untuk ke ruang musik. Terimakasih ssaem" kyungsoo membungkuk cepat lalu segera menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari tempat.

.

* * *

.

Dua hari kehilangan _name tag_ sekolahnya, dan dua hari itu juga Baekhyun tidak menemukannya. Ia frustasi mencarinya. Masih untung ia tidak terkena teguran karena salah satu atribut seragamnya hilang. Karena ia selalu menutupi dada kirinya dengan rambut panjangnya.

Ia sadar ketika dibus dua hari yang lalu, yang mengait dengan bajunya itu name tagnya yang tersangkut dengan baju orang lain. Dan terlepas. Ketika itu ia tidak menyadarinya.

.

Pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit gadis berperawakan mungil itu masih didalam kamarnya. Sudah beberapa kali eomma-nya berteriak memanggilnya untuk cepat turun dan sarapan. Tetapi Baekhyun masih sibuk bersiap. Lagi-lagi ia kesiangan.

 _Dugh!_

 _Dag!_

 _Brukk!_

"aw!"

Barusan itu suara benturan pantat Baekhyun dengan lantai keras. Ia meringis kesakitan sembari mengelus pantatnya yang malang.

"hati-hati baek! Kau sangat buru-buru! Dari tadi dikamar kau sedang apa?" eommanya mulai mengoceh berbuatan Baekhyun tadi. "cepat sarapan dulu. eomma tidak mau kau sakit perut disekolah."

"eomma aku sedang buru-buru. Aku langsung berangkat saja ne! bye!"

"t-tapi baekki! Ah hati-hati ne!" sang eomma hanya bisa pasrah ketika Baekhyun melesat keluar rumah dan berangkat sekolah. Adiknya—Luhan sudah berangkat lebih dahulu karena ada jemputan dari sekolahnya.

.

.

"Ya gidareyo! Hah.. hah.."

Percuma saja mau berteriak sekeras apapun bus yang sudah maju tidak bisa diberhentikan begitu saja. Sia-sia Baekhyun berteriak sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Belum lagi ia kelelahan karena berlari dari rumahnya. Salahkan dirinya sendiri ia tidur larut lagi dan paginya ia telat bangun.

Baekhyun berhenti didepan halte yang sudah sepi. Ia terengah-engah, kedua tangannya ditumpukan dilututnya. Lalu ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Mulut mungilnya menggerutu kesal.

Dengan rasa kesal dan sebal ia duduk di bangku panjang yang ada dihalte tersebut. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Serasa hanya ada dirinya sendiri didunia. Padahal ada beberapa orang yang masih menunggu dihalte. Salah satunya namja disampingnya yang sama pelajar.

"kesiangan?" Tanya namja yang duduk Satu meter disebelah kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menengok ke kanan. Menatap namja asing itu tanpa menjawab.

Namja itu tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "masih ada sepuluh menit lagi." Ujarnya. Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang namja itu katakan.

"apa semalaman kau mencari benda yang hilang sampai kau tidur larut, dan telat bangun pagi."

Baekhyun menyernyit heran. Apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan? Tapi jujur saja Baekhyun selama _name tag_ nya hilang, ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia selalu tidur larut. Dan berujung telat bangun pagi. Ia pasti dimarahi eomma-nya karena kesiangan.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Tepatnya memberikan benda persegi panjang kecil dan ada namanya.

"name tag-ku?" ia kaget kenapa name tagnya bisa ditangan namja asing ini? Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil name tagnya yang berada ditangan lebar namja itu.

"dua hari yang lalu aku tidak sengaja menemukan benda itu dilantai bus. Tadinya aku akan langsung memberikannya padamu, tapi kau sudah terlanjur keluar dari bus. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Untung saja dengan cepat aku ambil. Jika tidak, peniti yang menempel diname tag mu itu akan terinjak dan mengenai kaki. Itu mengerikan." Jelas namja itu panjang lebar.

Diam beberapa saat. Baekhyun tiba-tiba bungkam sendiri. Biasanya ia mudah berbaur dengan orang asing. Tetapi kali ini ia diam.

"jadi… Namamu Baekhyun?" Tanya namja itu. baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk.

Baekhyun berdeham kecil. "maaf sebelumnya, aku diam saja. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Tapi aku terimakasih padamu. Kau benar, semalaman aku frustasi mencari name tagku, sampai aku tidak bisa tidur. Paginya aku selalu dimarahi eomma karena bangun telat. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ia tersenyum diakhir katanya.

Namja itu terkekeh pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangan panjangnya. "aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Ujar namja itu yang bernama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menerimanya ia ikut tersenyum. "aku sudah tau namamu." Potong Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Lalu Baekhyun mengangguk.

"oh busnya sudah datang. Kajja." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya bersiap menyambut bus yang sebentar lagi berhenti.

Baekhyun hanya duduk dan kepalanya mendongak ketika Chanyeol berdiri. 'tinggi sekali' gumamnya dalam hati.

"kenapa masih diam? Kau tidak mau sekolah? Bukankah name tag mu sudah kau temukan?" chanyeol menghujani Baekhyun dengan pertanyaannya. Sedangkan yeoja mungil itu hanya menunduk. Membuat Chanyeol menyernyit heran.

"aku pasti telat. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk ke sekolah." Ujarnya dengan lirih.

"apa sebelumnya kau pernah bolos tanpa alasan?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

Yeoja mungil itu menggeleng pelan "belum".

"masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi. Jangan rusak reputasimu sebagai murid teladan hanya karena bolos tanpa alasan."

Chanyeol sok tau sekali. Tetapi mungkin jika begitu Baekhyun akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bolos sekolah. Baekhyun sendiri bingung kenapa dirinya jadi takut ke sekolah hanya karena takut telat.

"baiklah kalau begitu." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh telinga Chanyeol. Membuat ia tersenyum seketika.

Akhirnya Baekhyun membatalkan bolosnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lega ia berhasil membujuk yeoja itu agar sekolah—meski tidak secara langsung.

Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu mereka berdua menaiki bus yang berhenti beberapa detik sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

Entah apa yang dipikirannya, Baekhyun menyukai namja tinggi yang ia temui dan mengembalikan name tagnya secara sukarela ketika di halte. Ia suka cara bicaranya, ia suka cara membujuk dirinya untuk tidak bolos. Mungkin karena ia jarang sekali bicara pada namja asing—karena disekolahnya hanya ada siswa yeoja. Dan poin utama namja asing atau yang namja itu kenalkan dengan nama Chanyeol adalah wajahnya yang–yeah lumayan tampan. Tapi Baekhyun yakin ia bukan tertarik karena wajahnya yang rupawan. Melainkan ada sesuatu yang belum ia sadari. Ia rasa ia ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol itu lagi. Berkenalan lebih dekat dan ingin berteman.

Aku.. Aku penasaran dengannya…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC or END ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The First (Stop Bus)**

 **By: Dinoya**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: romance, drama**

 **a/n: That GS (genderswitch) for uke. Don't be plagiator and silent reader! Absurd dan typo's. RnR please! Biasakan Review setelah membaca^^**

 **.**

 **Inspired by BoA song 'Who Are You'**

 **.**

 **Lets check this!**

* * *

 _Rapp_

 _nan jigeum jinjihae saraganeun ge_ _  
_ _jogeum bappeun geotppun_ _  
_ _geureonikka meomutmeomut ibangin bodeut_ _  
_ _neomu geobuhaji ma naneun neoppun babe_

 _._

 _Jangan lihat aku seperti orang asing_

 _Kami sudah saling mengenal_

 _Panggil namaku, bukankah kita teman?_

 _._

Senyuman dibibirnya seakan tak mampu hilang sejak ia turun dari bus. Pagi ini ia mendapat vitaminnya. Ia tampak segar dan bahagia. Lihat saja langkahnya begitu riang. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hari pertama masuk sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Sampai suatu ketika langkahnya berhenti melihat kerumunan didepan parkiran. Ia mengangkat sebelah halisnya. Padahal sekarang bel hampir berbunyi. Kenapa masih banyak orang diparkiran.

Ia melangkah mendekati kerumunan itu. kebetulan ada Jongin dan Kris yang ikut berkumpul tetapi mereka paling belakang sehingga Chanyeol cepat mendekatinya.

"ada apa ini?" tanyanya sembari menepuk bahu Kris. Si empu menoleh lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada tengah-tengah kerumunan. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang kris yang lurus.

"pamer barang. Sudah tidak aneh lagi." Ujarnya datar.

"hyung lihatlah, apa kau tidak tertarik untuk pamer seperti itu? bukankah mobilmu terbengkalai digarasi rumahmu? Daripada membangkai, mungkin dipamerkan ide bagus." Usul Jongin dengan kekehannya. Ia bercanda dengan ucapannya.

Chanyeol mendelik tak suka melihat kekehan Jongin yang menurutnya seperti kakek-kakek terbatuk.

"benar, daripada kau selalu menumpang pulang dengan Kris hyung. Mungkin ada bagusnya juga." Ujar Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping jongin.

Wajah datar Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah berseri. Ia ingat kejadian beberapa hari ini dihalte bus. Mungin itu salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak mau membawa mobil mewahnya ke sekolah.

"naik bus lebih menyenangkan menurutku." Ucapnya seperti orang kesambet. Sehun, Kris dan Jongin menatapnya horror. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti itu.

Wajahnya masih berseri-seri. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Kris tanpa alasan dengan senyum idiotnya. Kris membelalakkan matanya atas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Ia kaget setengah mati.

Kemudian Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang melongo kebingungan.

Jongin menahan tawanya. "hyung, kau jadi seme atau uke-nya? Hehe aku hanya bercanda." Ia cekikikan dengan cengiran bodohnya. Disusul Sehun yang tertawa.

"Ya apa yang dia lakukan?!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan kedua _Hoobae_ nya yang masih tertawa.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol membuka lokernya dengan malas. Dilihatnya banyak selipan surat—yang kebanyakan berwarna _pink_ —ia yakin itu pasti dari pengagumnya. Ia sudah tidak aneh lagi akan hal ini. Ia seperti artis yang terkenal dikalangan yeoja disekolahnya.

Namja jangkung bertelinga lebar itu mengumpulkan surat-surat—yang tak akan pernah ia baca—merapikannya dan menyimpannya disebuah kotak didalam lokernya. Ia lupa tidak membawa kotak surat baru, itu sudah penuh dengan surat-surat yang lebih dulu. chanyeol mengambil _earphone_ putihnya lalu memasukkannya kembali pada saku celana seragamnya. Kemudian ia menutup dan mengunci lokernya dan bergegas menuju parkiran. Bertemu dengan Lay yang sebelumnya sudah janji.

"hyung! Sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya pada Lay yang bersandar pada kap mobilnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"ani, kajja." ia menegakkan badannya dan hendak masuk ke mobil _metal_ nya. "ah iya yeol." Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik lagi menghadap Chanyeol yang kaget karena ia berbalik tiba-tiba.

"iya? kenapa hyung?"

"sebelum kita ke sana, aku harus mampir dulu menemui adikku disekolahnya. Tidak jauh dari sini, tak apa 'kan?" lay menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"tak apa. lagi pula aku hanya numpang padamu, jadi itu hak-mu kan hyung?"

Lay tersenyum pada namja jangkung didepannya itu. "baiklah, kaja."

Sekilas memberitahu, kalau Lay ini mempunyai adik kembar bernama Yixing. Tetapi mereka tidak bersekolah disekolah yang sama. Yixing disekolahkan khusus yeoja karena permintaan ibunya yang berdarah China. Dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, mobil yang membawa Chanyeol dan Lay sudah sampai disekolah adik kembaran Lay. Kebetulan sekolah tersebut baru bubar siswa berhambur keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Lay segera memparkirkan mobilnya. Lalu ia melepas _seatbelt_ -nya. "yeol kau tunggu disini ya. Aku akan keluar mencari Yixing."

"woah hyung kau yakin? Kau tidak malu, pasti kau akan dilirik yeoja yang diluar sana. Kau yang tertampan dari perempuan-perempuan diluar sana."

Lay hanya tersenyum "kalau aku tidak keluar, Yixing tidak akan menemukanku. Dia anak pelupa. Ia pasti lupa jika ia tidak diingatkan jika aku akan datang ke sekolahnya."

Chanyeol hanya termangut mendengarnya. Sementara Lay keluar dari mobilnya. Sesaat ketika Lay keluar dari mobil, siswi yeoja yang kebetulan lewat didepannya melihatnya dengan kagum. Ada yang berteriak histeris ketika melihat Lay yang berdiri disamping mobilnya bak seorang artis. Yeah ketampanan Lay sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Teman dekat Chanyeol semuanya dikenal dikalangan yeoja sekolahnya termasuk dirinya. Mereka tampan. Tapi sayangnya mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekasih.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya dari dalam mobil hanya tersenyum kecil. Lay hyung yang keluar saja sudah berteriak histeris begitu, apalagi aku ikut keluar. Mungkin mereka akan berguling-guling diatas tanah. Keke. Batin Chanyeol bermonolog asal. Ia jadi tertawa sendiri.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Lay yang berdiri didepan mobil dihampiri beberapa yeoja. Salah satu dari mereka wajahnya mirip seperti Lay. Itu Yixing, adik kembar Lay. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan manis, rambut karamelnya yang bergelombang terurai dan sama-sama berdimple. Yeah itulah Lay dalam versi yeoja.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya kaget. Yang semulanya ia duduk tenang berseder disandaran jok, ia terlonjak menegakkan punggungnya. Yeoja itu? yeoja yang bersama Yixing?

Itu Baekhyun?

Onyx tajam Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menatap yeoja mungil diluar mobil yang bersama Lay-Yixing dan beberapa temannya. Jadi Baekhyun bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Yixing bahkan mereka berteman. Sungguh kebetulan yang tak terduga.

Chanyeol terus menatapnya dari balik kaca mobil—yang ia yakin pasti kaca film mobil Lay cukup tebal. Itu terbukti orang yang diluar mobil tidak ada yang melihatnya didalam.

Baekhyun, Yixing dan beberapa temannya mulai meninggalkan Lay. Lay masuk ke mobilnya.

"kau kenapa yeol? Kau mengenal teman Yixing?" Tanya Lay yang melihat Chanyeol yang tengah melihat gerombolan Yixing dan temannya sampai kebelakang. Sontak ia berbalik menghadap kedepan.

"aku? Ah tidak." Jawabnya dengan gelagapan. Lay hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"baiklah langsung saja kita kesana."

.

* * *

.

 _Tuut… Tuut…_

Chanyeol bergeming menunggu sambungan teleponnya diangkat seseorang. Ia semakin penasaran tentang Baekhyun, yeoja mungil yang beberapa hari ini terus memenuhi pikirannya.

" _yeoboseo?"_

Kecemasannya hilang ketika sambungan telponnya ada yang menyahut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"hyung, kau kah itu?"

" _tentu yeol. Ada apa?"_

Sebelum menjawab, Chanyeol diam beberapa saat. Ada rasa ragu dalam dirinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa seperti ini.

"itu… eum, kau tau teman yixing yang kemarin bersama yixing? Yang bertubuh kecil."

" _kurasa ada dua orang yang seperti itu. yang bermata bulat atau sipit?"_

Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperhatikan mata sih. Ia tidak tau mata baekhyun sipit atau bulat. Tapi ia rasa mungkin mata baekhyun sipit.

"aku tidak tau. Tapi, aku tau namanya. Namanya Baekhyun, kau tau? Apa Yixing berteman baik dengannya?"

" _Aa, Baekhyun? Tentu saja. Dia adik kelas Yixing. Yeah satu tahun dibawah kita. Wae?"_

" _apa kau mengenal Baekhyun?"_ Tanya Lay diseberang sebelum Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

Lelaki tinggi bertelinga lebar itu merebahkan tubuh atletisnya dikursi lebar berbentuk persegi diatap rumahnya. Menatap langit dibalut hitamnya tinta gelap bertaburkan bintang yang carang. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya sejenak. Ia jadi terfikirkan yang diucapkan Lay tadi sore. Tentang Baekhyun.

' _yang kurasakan selama mengenal dia, dia sangat periang. Tapi ia akan mudah mendapatkan suasana hati yang buruk. Bisa dikatakan moody.'_ Ucapan Lay seketika teringat dibenaknya. Ia jadi ingat ketika dihalte bus waktu ia memberikan name tag yeoja mungil itu. Baekhyun tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah. Mungkin ketika itu moodnya buruk. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat, ketika dibus bersama Chanyeol ia terlihat riang. Ia banyak bertanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sediri senang akan hal itu.

Lay sudah dikatakan dekat dengan Baekhyun karena Yixing—saudari kembar Lay sering membawanya ke rumah bersama keempat teman Yixing yang lain. Baekhyun mudah dekat dengan Lay karena sifat Baekhyun yang supel, dan mau bertanya. Tetapi ia akan tertutup jika ia rasa orang lain tidak perlu tau tentangnya.

Yang ia pikirkan bagaimana ia mendekati Baekhyun. Berpengalaman berpacaran saja belum pernah. Chanyeol agak susah dekat dengan yeoja tertentu. Tapi mungkin jika sering bertemu dihalte pagi hari atau ketika pulang sekolah ia akan mudah dekat. Tetapi, cara itu tidak memungkinkan juga. Minggu ini saja ia hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan Baekhyun hanya dua kali, dan minggu lalu hanya sekali—yang pertama.

Chanyeol tidak tau Baekhyun memiliki kekasih atau sekedar suka pada seseorang. Ia tidak akan berani menanyakan tentang itu pada Lay. Yang ada ia akan ditanya macam-macam oleh namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. ia belum mau berbagi cerita pada siapapun tentang ia suka—atau dikatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Baekhyun. Ia akan bilang pada teman-temannya jika ia sudah dapatkan Baekhyun. Tetapi didalam dirinya masih memegang kuat jika ia berkemungkinan kecil memiliki gadis mungil itu. ia masih butuh pendekatan dengan gadis mungil itu. Chanyeol akan mendekati hingga Baekhyun jadi miliknya tanpa bantuan dari orang lain. Mungkin hanya beberapa hal kecil saja mungkin ia mencari tau tentangnya pada Lay atau Yixing.

Beginilah rasanya jatuh cinta? Melakukan apapun terasa hampa. Selalu ada rasa gelisah jika berjauhan dengan sang cinta pertama. Chanyeol awalnya bingung dan merasa aneh dengan perasaannya yang tengah melanda hatinya itu. makan saja ia rasa makanan yang ia suapkan ke mulutnya tidak masuk ke perutnya. Rasanya aneh sekali.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lalu duduk. Ia bosan. Mungkin bersepeda disekitar kompleks bisa mengilangkan rasa bosannya. Ia segera bangkit dan menuju garasi bawah untuk mengeluarkan sepeda kesayangannya.

"kau mau kemana yeol?" Yoora sadar ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu depan dengan perlahan agar kakak perempuannya itu tidak menyadarinya jika ia akan keluar rumah.

Chanyeol berbalik. "aku bosan. Aku ingin bersepeda sebentar. Boleh kah?" ia menatap kakaknya itu yang duduk disofa depan _tv_.

Yoora segera menoleh sembari mengunyah cemilan dimulutnya. "jangan pulang terlalu malam. Meski besok libur, kau harus membantu eomma dikedai kopi barunya. Arra?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia melanjutkan membuka pintu dan menuju garasi mengambil sepedanya. Tidak lupa dengan jaket abu-abu-nya dan topi yang dibalikkan, ia meluncur dari gerbang rumahnya yang besar. Menusuri jalan-jalan diantara rumah-rumah besar. Sepi dan dingin.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu akhirnya sampai ke lapangan basket didekat rumahnya. Hanya berselang beberapa blok saja dari rumahnya. Disamping lapangan basket tersebut ada sebuah taman bermain yang beralas pasir pantai agar anak-anak yang bermain disana aman. Ia memarkirkan sepeda kesayangannya disamping lapangan dekat bangku panjang. Kemudian ia mengambil bola oranye yang kebetulan sedang menganggur dibawah bangku panjang itu.

Chanyeol turun ketengah lapangan. Memainkan—mendrible bola oranye dan melemparnya ke ring—shoot! Bola oranye itu masuk dengan sempurna. Ia mengambil kembali bola basket itu, mendrible-nya cukup lama. Lalu menshootkan kembali dan masuk. Sekitar lima belas menit ia bergulat dengan bola oranye dan ring, ia berhenti dan duduk dibangku panjang disamping sepeda-nya. Keringat sudah cukup membuat kaus oblong dibalik jaketnya basah, dan sekarang ia haus.

Chanyeol menaiki sepedanya. Mengayuhnya menuju mesin minuman didekat belokan taman bermain. Sedikit menghilangkan rasa gerahnya karena hembusan angin malam yang menyejukkan suhu tubuhnya.

"YA!"

"AA!"

 _Ckiitt_ …

 _Brukk!_

"aww!" chanyeol meringis kesakitan ketika pantatnya mendarat mulus diaspal. Ia menjauh dari sepedanya yang juga terkapar diaspal.

"omo!" seorang gadis terpekik kaget melihat Chanyeol terjatuh dari sepedanya. Ia medekati Chanyeol dan terlihat khawatir. "gwenchana?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran. Sekarang ia berpikir Chanyeol jatuh karena-nya yang jalan tanpa melihat arah. Ia hampir saja ditabrak sepeda Chanyeol jika namja tinggi itu tidak mengerem mendadak.

"oh, Chanyeol oppa?" gadis itu terlihat seperti kaget ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang didongakkan.

Chanyeol sepertinya tak kalah kaget melihat gadis itu. "Baekhyun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Gadis yang hampir saja Chanyeol tabrak tadi itu gelagapan sendiri "sepertinya itu tidak perlu dijawab sekarang. Apa Oppa tidak apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" mata sipitnya gencar mencari sesuatu yang tidak beres ditubuh Chanyeol. Sampai Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"a-aku, aku tidak apa-apa. Bantu aku berdiri." ucapnya dingin. Ia bersiap untuk berdiri—lalu dibantu Baekhyun yang membopong tangan Chanyeol untuk berdiri. ia agak sedikit kesusahan karena Chanyeol jauh lebih besar dan tinggi darinya.

chanyeol merasakan pantatnya masih sakit. Tapi ia masih ingin dengan tujuannya menaiki sepeda—membeli minuman. Sekarang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya karena sebelumnya ia memakai sepeda.

"bawa sepedaku kesana. Aku akan ke belokan. Tunggu disana." Nadanya terdengar dingin lagi. Oh Yeol kenapa bisa kau bicara dingin pada orang yang kau sukai? Apa Chanyeol waras, atau begini caranya untuk bicara pada orang yang disukainya? Aneh sekali.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Lalu ia membawa sepeda Chanyeol ke taman bermain tanpa ia naiki karena sepeda Chanyeol terlalu tinggi untuknya. kakinya pendek untuk menjangkau tanah jika dari jok sepeda Chanyeol yang tinggi.

Chanyeol melihatnya sebentar. Kemudian ia berjalan—dengan meyeret kakinya—ke mesin minuman didekat belokan. Setelah didepan mesin minuman yang penuh cahaya diantara jalan yang gelap, ia menekan tombol minuman cola sebanyak dua. Tentu yang satu untuk Baekhyun. Kemudian setelah dua cola itu keluar ia mengambilnya dan kembali ke taman bermain—tempat Baekhyun duduk dan sepedanya terparkir.

"ini, untukmu." Ujarnya—yang lagi-lagi dingin.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk dalam. Sepertinya ia pundung karena ia sudah membuat Chanyeol jatuh dari sepedanya dan sekarang Chanyeol malah bicara dingin jauh dari sebelumnya.

Ia menggeleng kecil "gwenchana." Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Mengayunkan dirinya yang duduk diayunan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya memainkan pasir pantai dibawah kakinya.

Namja tinggi itu duduk diayunan disamping ayunan yang diduduki Baekhyun. Ia kembali menyodorkan cola-nya yang memang untuk Baekhyun. "aku sudah membelinya dua. Ini satu untukmu." Ujarnya sedikit memaksa.

Ia menoleh lagi. Perlahan mengangkat tangannya ragu menerima cola dari Chanyeol. "terimakasih." Gumamnya pelan. Kemudian ia membuka cola-nya dan menegaknya perlahan.

"kau marah padaku?" suara baritone-nya menggema telinga Baekhyun. Ia mendongak menatap onyx Chanyeol yang berkilau oleh cahaya lampu taman.

DEG

Tepat Baekhyun menatap matanya, jantungnya berdentum keras membuatnya kaget. Ada desiran yang ia rasakan ketika ia menatap mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Baekhyun.

"n-ne?" ia menggeleng gelagapan. "kupikir Oppa yang marah padaku. Karena aku telah membuat Chanyeol oppa jatuh dari sepeda." Cicitnya yang menurut Chanyeol sangat menggemaskan.

' _aku marah padamu karena kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu'_ jawab Chanyeol lirih dalam hatinya.

"tidak juga. Seharusnya aku yang lebih hati-hati. Oh iya, kau sedang apa disini. Maksudku, malam-malam begini kenapa kau ada diluar rumah." Kini nadanya terdengar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"aku bosan. Dirumah adikku menyebalkan sekali. Lebih baik aku keluar dari rumah sekalian mengingat-ingat jalan, kadang aku tersesat jika lewat kesini." Baekhyun kembali menegak colanya. "Oppa sendiri? Sedang apa malam-malam begini ada ditaman?"

Chanyeol agak geli dengan sebutan itu setiap ia mendengarnya…

"aku sama sepertimu. Bosan dirumah terus jadi aku putuskan untuk bersepeda dan berakhir dilapangan basket. Biasanya aku selalu ke lapangan dan bermain basket sendirian."

"Oppa suka basket? Aku juga!" serunya riang ketika mendengar kata basket dari mulut Chanyeol.

Sekelebat ada rasa bahagia juga didalam diri Chanyeol. Kebetulan sekali yeoja yang sudah memikat hatinya ini suka dengan olahraga kesukaannya itu. apakah ini yang dinamakan jodoh? Ohh jangan berharap terlalu tinggi dulu Park.

Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya lalu diangguki Baekhyun dengan semangat. Tanpa berpikir lagi Chanyeol mengajak yeoja mungil itu untuk bermain basket dilapangan. Tetapi seketika wajah ceria Baekhyun berubah ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya bermain basket.

"kenapa?" chanyeol keheranan dengan air muka Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"aku suka basket tapi aku tidak bisa memainkannya. Apalagi tubuhku yang pendek pasti bolanya tidak akan masuk ke ring." Jawabnya lirih. Kaki-kaki mungilnya memainkan pasir putih yang dibawah kakinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "tidak semua yang bertubuh pendek tidak bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Temanku yang satu klub basket disekolah bahkan tingginya hampir sama denganmu, ia bisa memasukkan bola oranye itu ke dalam ring bahkan dapat tripoint. Jika sering dilatih pasti bisa." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"dulu, ketika diBusan, ada kakak sepupu-ku yang sering mengajak main basket, tapi aku sering diejek juga karena pendek dan tidak bisa memasukkan bola kedalam ring." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Chanyeol jadi gemas ingin menciumnya.

"kaja!" chanyeol malah menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk berdiri. ia menaiki sepedanya tak lupa mengajak Baekhyun naik ke sepedanya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia agak ragu untuk naik ke sepeda Chanyeol. "maaf kak, tapi aku punya trauma dengan sepeda. Lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja." Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya takut-takut. Chanyeol malah jengah mendengarnya. Tetapi setelahnya ia mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah, aku akan jalan perlahan." Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya dengan perlahan. Menyamai langkah kecil Baekhyun.

"ayo kita berlomba siapa yang sampai terlebih dahulu ke lapangan dia menang!" baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mencerna ucapannya.

"Hei kau curang! Kau pasti kalah!" chanyeol ancang-ancang mengayuh sepedanya. Ia ketinggalan jauh dari Baekhyun. Tapi ia tau langkah Baekhyun lebih lambat dari sepedanya.

Baekhyun tertawa sembari berlari sekuat tenaganya. Ia merasa lucu ketika Chanyeol mengejarnya dan berpura-pura tertinggal jauh darinya. Dan pada akhirnya ia juga yang kalah diakhir. Chanyeol tiba-tiba mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya dan otomatis ia menang.

Gadis mungil itu membungkuk—tangannya bertumpu dilututnya. Ia terengah padahal ia lari tidak terlalu jauh. mungkin karena ia berlari sembari tertawa ia jadi lelah sendiri.

"hei Oppa curang! Seharusnya aku yang menang! Oppa curang karena memakai sepeda!" rajuknya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia mengelap peluh yang hampir keluar dipelipisnya. Selanjutnya ia tertawa membuat pun Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

Chanyeol memarkirkan sepedanya disamping bangku panjang—tempat parkiran sepedanya sebelum ia bertemu Baekhyun. Ia berjalan ke tengah lapangan dimana ada bola oranye bekas ia bermain tadi dan mengambilnya. Dibelakang Baekhyun mengikutinya ke tengah lapangan. Chanyeol berbalik dengan bola basket ditangannya.

"mau kuajarkan dasar bermain basket?" chanyeol memantulkan bola ditangannya ke lapangan.

"oppa yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Sesaatnya Chanyeol mengangguk sembari terus mendrible bola basket. "berikan bolanya!" gadis mungil itu mengangkat tangannya. Kedua telapak tangannya membuka-tutup seakan kedua telapak tangannya itu gemas ingin memegang bola yang ada pada Chanyeol.

"baiklah. Aku ingin lihat kau dulu. bisakah kau memasukkan bola ini ke dalam ring." Chanyeol melemparkan bolanya ke arah Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu menerimanya agak terpengah. Chanyeol rasa bola basket itu lebih besar dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendrible bolanya agak berantakan—terbukti ia memang tidak bisa basket. Ia mulai ancang-ancang melempar bola ke ring yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dan shoot! Melenceng jauh~

"jangan tertawakan aku. Aku memang tidak bisa." Baekhyun merengut sebal padahal Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian lelaki jangkung itu mengambil bola yang menggelinding menjauh.

"caramu memegang bolanya salah. Coba kau pegang lagi bolanya." Chanyeol kembali menyerahkan bola oranye itu pada Baekhyun. Ia menerimanya. Baekhyun mencoba membenarkan caranya memegang bola tapi secara teknik dalam perbasketan caranya salah. Chanyeol membenarkan letak telapak baekhyun yang tanpa sadar ia setengah memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Seketika suasana menjadi canggung. Chanyeol segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun loncat melempar bola kedalam ring dan shoot! Bola oranye itu masuk dengan sempurna kedalam ring.

"omo! Oppa! Aku bisa melakukannya! Haha! Aku bisa!" girang Baekhyun tidak percaya. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum maklum.

Gadis mungil itu mencobanya sekali lagi dan masuk lagi. Tetapi setelahnya lemparannya selalu meleset. Dan berujung candaan dengan Chanyeol. Mereka saling berebut bola oranye itu tetapi kadang juga mereka saling mengoper bola itu. sampai…

"oppa!"

 _Dugh!_

"argh!" Naas, Chanyeol malah terkena tonjokkan—tidak sengaja—bola basket oleh Baekhyun.

"oppa, gwenchana?!" baekhyun segera berlari pada Chanyeol yang terduduk meringis kesakitan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC or END ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai hai dino bawa 'The First' chapt 3! Agak bingung sih yg fav/foll lumayan banyak menurut din, tapi yang ripiu seret banget u,u. apa ff dino ini kurang menarik**_ _ **? dino agak ragu buat lanjut soalnya yg ripiu sedikit.. Dino butuh kritik/saran/masukkan dari readers.. Jadi bagi readers yang sudah baca tolong isi review dibawah ya^^**_

 _ **Thanks untuk cuapcuapnya~ see you next chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Review juseyo^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The First (Stop Bus)**

 **By: Dinoya**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: romance, drama**

 **That GS (genderswitch) for uke. That's ageswitch for any cast. Don't be plagiator and silent reader! Absurd dan typo's. RnR please! Biasakan Review setelah membaca^^**

 **.**

 **Inspired by BoA song 'Who Are You'**

 **.**

 **Lets check this!**

 _cheotnune neukkimi watdan mariya_ _  
_ _gidaryeoon type of boy_ _  
_ _mwonga geuryeonoheun deuthan oemo maltu da_ _  
_ _injeonghago sipjin anjiman_ _  
_ _injeonghal subakke eopseosseo_ _  
_ _hajiman kkoindeuthan gori nal eojireophyeo_

 _._

 _Terakhir kutatap matamu dibawah bintang-bintang_

 _Pertama yang kufikirkan adalah kau yang kucari_

 _Kau menyenangkan, aku mengakuinya._

 _Tapi ada yang membuatku bingung_

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun mengerang gelisah ditempat tidurnya. Tadi malam ia tidur larut bahkan hampir dini hari. Dan siang ini dengan mata berkantungnya ia bergerak-gerak tak karuan membuat selimut dan beberapa bantal berjatuhan dilantai kayu kamarnya. Ia masih merasa bersalah telah membuat Chanyeol terluka dihidungnya. Meski lelaki baik itu telah berusaha merasa Baekhyun baik-baik saja tapi nyatanya hingga saat ini ia susah melupakannya. Ia tau itu bukan kesengajaan, tetapi Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekali lagi dan meminta maaf.

Ditengah lamunannya pintu kamarnya berwarna putih tulang diketok dari luar kamarnya. Dengan malas ia bertanya siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya disiang hari. Jika itu adiknya ia akan menendang pantatnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"kau lupa kyungsoo akan ke rumah? Dia sudah ada diruang tamu. Eomma akan menyuruhnya masuk."

Seketika mata sayu Baekhyun melebar. Bahkan ia melupakan janjinya dengan Kyungsoo. Ponselnya mati sejak tadi malam. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Bahkan ia masih menggunakan piamanya.

Satu menit kemudian kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan senyum. tetapi beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya berubah dengan mimik wajah terkejut.

"ya Tuhan, Baekhyun! Ada apa ini?" pekik gadis bermata bulat itu. terdengar nada khawatir dari ucapannya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo berada. "kyung, kemarilah!" ia menepuk bagian kosong tempat tidurnya. Dengan tas yang masih Kyungsoo gendong, Kyungsoo duduk disana dengan kebingungan. Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Apa semalaman ia depresi? Benak Kyungsoo berkata.

"kyung, apa yang kau lakukan jika kau tidak sengaja melukai seseorang?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. Mereka saling menatap. Kyungsoo menatapnya agak risih karena dandanan Baekhyun sangat tidak elit.

"kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku akan meminta maaf sampai orang itu memaafkannya."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak bicara lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. "kau melukai siapa? Kau belum meminta maaf pada orang itu?" tanyanya heboh.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kyungsoo lagi "kemarin malam, aku sudah membuatnya jatuh dari sepeda. Yang itu sudah aku tidak terpikirkan lagi. Lalu dimalam yang sama, kami bermain basket didekat sini—"

"tidak biasanya kau bermain basket." Potong Kyungsoo santai. Baekhyun hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. "baiklah, lanjutkan."

"aku merebut bola darinya dan ketika aku akan mengopernya padanya, tiba-tiba, BANG! Bola itu malah mengenai wajahnya. Hidungnya hampir patah! Lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah." Ujar Baekhyun mendramatisir ceritanya tadi malam. Seolah kejadian tadi malam adalah kecelakaan yang parah.

Padahal, tadi malam sebelum ia masuk kerumahnya, Chanyeol—orang yang terkena bola basket—mengantarnya sampai depan rumah. Dan ia sudah memaafkannya. Hanya Baekhyun merasa itu saja tidak cukup.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun ngeri "apa kau sudah meminta maaf padanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "tetapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya karena aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya terus!" ia mengerang dan merebahkan tubuhnya, bergerak-gerak seperti cacing kepanasan diatas kasurnya. Tidak peduli Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"sudahlah lupakan sebentar tentang itu. kita harus mengerjakan tugas bersama kita. Palli, cuci wajahmu dan sikat gigi. Bercerminlah, kau tampak seperti singa putus asa." Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk segera bangun. Ia tidak melupakan niatnya kerumah satu-satunya teman dekatnya—mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Dengan tubuh lemas Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Ia mulai memasuki ruangan dingin serba biru muda. Ia berdiam diri sejenak dengan kepala menunduk didepan wastaple menghadap cermin besar menempel didinding bercat biru muda. Kemudian ia mendongak sembari menguap lebar. Sisi pemalas Baekhyunlah yang seperti ini. Beberapa detik pertama ia menatap cermin dihadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekiknya ketika sadar betapa bodohnya ia sekarang. Kyungsoo benar, ia seperti singa putus asa. Rambut indahnya sudah semerawut, mata sipitnya dihiasi kantung mata hitam, ia terlihat buruk sekali. Kemudian ia segera mencuci wajahnya dan menyikat giginya.

.

.

.

Dua jam terlewatkan bersama Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya. Setelah ia berganti baju dengan baju yang lebih layak dari sebelumnya dan mendandani wajah cantiknya, ia dan kyungsoo keluar kamar. Menuruni anak tangga yang tidak terlalu banyak. Kyungsoo pamit pada ibu Baekhyun yang tengah menyiram tumbuhan dihalaman samping rumah. Tak lupa Baekhyun-pun meminta ijin untuk mengantar kyungsoo sampai halte saja. Setelah mendapat ijin dari ibunya, mereka berdua beranjak dari rumah Baekhyun.

Selama diperjalanan, sembari ia mengobrol ringan dengan Kyungsoo, ia berharap-harap bertemu dengan Chanyeol dijalan. Sekali saja ia ingin meminta maaf lagi. Ia ingin melihat Chanyeol lagi, apakah lelaki tinggi itu baik-baik saja sekarang.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai halte. Kedua yeoja pendek itu menunggu kedatangan bus yang melaju ke jalur rumah Kyungsoo.

"kau pulang lah. Kita sudah sampai dihalte. Janjinya kau hanya mengantarku sampai halte 'kan, tidak sampai rumahku?" ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"aku akan pergi jika kau sudah dibus." Baekhyun duduk dibangku yang ada dihalte. Diikuti Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor sport biru yang berhenti melebihi halte. Motor yang dikendarai seseorang yang menggunakan jaket hitam lengkap dengan helm berkaca hitam itu mudur beberapa langkah. Motor dan si pengendaranya membuat Baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang hanya berdua duduk dihalte sedikit terkejut. Takut-takut itu adalah penculik atau penjahat semacamnya. Tetapi setelah kaca helm hitam itu terbuka, Baekhyun mengenalnya. Lelaki itu yang tempo hari mengembalikan anjing Baekhyun yang hilang disekitaran Han River.

"kai?" panggilnya yang ia yakin lelaki yang ada dimotor itu tidak mendengarnya. Begitu pelan suaranya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "kau mengenalnya?" baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Ia tetap dengan pandangannya pada lelaki yang dimotor itu.

Lelaki yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai Kai itu membuka helm-nya dan turun dari motornya. Mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk dihalte dengan senyum manis.

"hai Baekhyun!" sapanya masih dengan senyum.

Baekhyun salah tingkah didepan Kai. Ia menoleh sebentar pada Kyungsoo yang melihatnya bingung. "h-hai, kai." Baekhyun menyapa balik dengan cengirannya.

"itu aku." Kai tersenyum sampai gigi putihnya terlihat. Matanya terdorong pipi hingga menyipit. Ya Tuhan tampan sekali dia! Seru Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"kukira kau tidak mengenaliku karena kita baru bertemu sekali."

Kai terkekeh "tidak sengaja aku lewat sini. Kau sedang apa? Menunggu bus?" tanyanya menatap kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian.

'Ya Tuhan dia menatapku!' Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati. Entah ia tiba-tiba seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertamakali bertemu lelaki setampan Kai ini. Ia masih diam dalam duduknya. Tidak peduli dengan percakapan Baekhyun dan Kai 'si tampan' itu. ia terus menatap mata coklat Kai.

"Iya, temanku akan pulang. Baru saja dia dari rumahku. Mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. Otomatis Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar masih menatap matanya.

"benarkah? Kemana pulangnya? Mungkin kita bisa pulang bersama, jika searah."

'mereka baru sekali bertemu tapi sudah seakrab ini?' Kyungsoo bermonolog tidak percaya.

"Kyungsoo pulang kearah myeondong. Benar kan Kyung?" baekhyun menyenggol kecil lengan Kyungsoo sontak ia segera sadar dari pikirannya dari lelaki berkulit gelap itu.

"i-iya." Jawabnya singkat.

"aku juga akan kearah sana. Mau pulang bersamaku? Tawaranku sangat langka." Tawarnya meski diakhir kalimatnya agak narsis ditelinga kedua yeoja itu.

"ah tidak usah. Sebentar lagi bus akan sampai." Tolaknya yang bertolak belakang dengan kata hatinya. Ia harus terlihat yeoja mahal. Yeah padahal ia ingin sekali satu motor dengan namja berkulit eksotis ini. Ia sudah berangan-angan memeluk pinggang Kai dari jok belakang. Yang pada kenyataannya itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Eiy, kyung, pasti kau mau kan? Bukankah kau menyukai motor sport seperti yang dipakai Kai?" goda Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan mata. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata tajamnya.

Kai terdengar terkekeh "benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau ragukan, ikut saja—"

"aku duluan!" sela Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba melesat ke dalam bus yang entah sejak kapan bus itu sampai. Baekhyun dan Kai tidak menyadarinya. Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Kyungsoo bersama bus yang melaju, bingung.

"aish anak itu." gerutu Baekhyun masih menatap bus itu.

Kai tersentak ditempatnya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang menyala menampilkan sebuah telepon minta diangkat.

"sebentar, Baekhyun." Ia mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk menunggu. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"arraseo. Aku dijalan hyung! Tunggu sebentar lagi aku sampai. Mengganggu saja." Umpatnya bicara dengan orang yang meleponnya. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun penasaran siapa penelpon itu.

Kai menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga. Kemudian ia memasukkannya kembali ke jaket hitamnya. Berbalik menghadap kembali pada Baekhyun.

"maaf, Baekhyun-ssi, aku harus segera pergi. Oh iya, kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"aku? Tentu saja pulang. Kau pergilah. Pasti sudah ditunggu." Baekhyun tersenyum pada namja berkulit agak gelap itu. kemudian Kai mengangguk dan segera memakai helm-nya dan naik ke motor sportnya berwarna biru-hitam. Sebelum Kai melaju Baekhyun membungkuk ringan padanya. Dan Kai melesat dengan motor sport-nya membelah jalanan.

Setelah Baekhyun benar-benar sendiri, ia kembali hendak pulang kerumahnya. Tapi fikirannya melaju ke taman bermain yang semalam ia datangi—dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya dipertigaan ia memilih belok ke kiri jalan menuju taman bermain dan lapangan basket—dibelokan kanan jalan menuju rumahnya tetapi harus melewati beberapa belokan lagi.

"omo!"

"Aa!" Baekhyun merengut menutupi wajahnya. Ia hampir bertabrakan dengan seorang namja tinggi ketika ia berbelok ke kiri. Tunggu, namja tinggi?

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Sontak matanya terbelalak. Itu Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar bertemu dengan Chanyeol?

"baekhyun?" tanyanya khas dengan suara beratnya.

"oppa?" gadis mungil itu tiba-tiba blank. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada plester kecil yang menempel di tulang hidung Chanyeol. Pasti menyakitkan jika hidungnya terpukul bola basket yang keras. Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Baek, kau tidak apa?" chanyeol menatap manik Baekhyun bingung. Sementara gadis mungil itu masih diam terbengong.

Merasa tidak ada respon Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun tersentak tersadar dari lamunannya.

"o-oppa, maksudku–chanyeolri, Apa bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kalimat itu meluncur tidak sesuai dengan kata hati dan pikiran Baekhyun. Gadis itu menggigit bawah bibirnya, menatap onyx Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"eum, bisa sih. Tapi aku harus memberikan ini dulu pada noonaku dirumah." Ujarnya mengangkat kantong keresek hitam ditangannya.

"ah, begitu. Kalau—"

"kita bisa bicara kok. Tapi aku harus memberikan ini dulu pada noonaku. Aku janji akan kembali lagi. Tidak akan lama. Tunggu ditaman bermain saja, ya? Tunggu disana!" ucap Chanyeol tergesa kemudian melesat pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk keheranan menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju taman bermain yang sepi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol tadi. Ia duduk dibangku kayu panjang disamping perosotan kecil. Ia menatap jalanan perumahan yang sepi. Padahal sekarang sudah masuk musim panas. Mungkin penghuni rumahnya sedang pergi berlibur jadi perumahan yang terbilang elit ini sepi dari orang-orang.

"eonni?!" pekik seseorang bersuara perempuan dari belakang Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu menoleh kebelakang mencari siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

Dilihatnya adik yang menyebalkan—menurut Baekhyun—tengah melambai kearahnya. Luhan berlari kecil kearahnya. "sedah apa eonni disini?" tanyanya manja sambil memegang tali tas selempangnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa minat untuk membalas. "kau tidak melihatnya?" gadis mungil itu memutar bola matanya. "darimana kau? Pantas aku tidak melihatmu dirumah tadi."

Luhan tersenyum pada sang kakak. "aku baru dari rumah Hayoung. Mengerjakan tugas—"

"mengerjakan tugas atau membicarakan laki-laki teman sekelasmu itu?" potong Baekhyun dengan nada datar. Luhan langsung cemberut mendengar spontanitas Baekhyun.

"anii! Tentu saja aku mengerjakan tugas dengan sungguh-sungguh!" jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"eh eonni, kau tau? Ternyata Hayoung punya kakak laki-laki!" ujar yeoja lebih muda antusias.

"mana kutau! Selama ini kau berteman dengannya hanya sebatas tau nama saja?" baekhyun berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aniya. Aku sudah beberapa kali kerumahnya. Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu atau sekedar melihatnya dirumahnya. Kau tau? Kakaknya sangat tampan!" pekiknya kegirangan. Membuat kakaknya menatapnya keanehan.

"namanya Oh Se—oh Se-hun? Ah iya, Sehun oppa." Luhan mengangguk dengan keyakinan.

"oh sehun? bocah albino itu?" sahut suara berat dari belakang Baekhyun. Spontan kedua gadis berbeda umur itu menoleh kearahnya. Dilihat Chanyeol berjalan santai kearah mereka.

"bocah albino?" luhan bertanya kebingungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: Masih ada yg nungguin ff dino yg gaje ini?—Mungkin di chapter ini pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Disini Luhan jadi adiknya baekhyun, dichapter sebelumnya yg entah dichapter berapa*-_-* udh keluar nama luhan dan jadi adiknya. Aku bikin mereka umurnya beda tiga taun, jadi kirakira Luhan masih middleschool. Pengennya sih ada hunhan sama kaisoo couple, tapi gimana otak dino aja deh yg mikir /?-_-**

 **ohhiya maaf tentang tempat tinggal kyungsoo itu, aku gatau nama tempat-tempat di koriya, jadi ngasal aja namanya itu-_- maklum belum pernah ke koriya dan males nyari tau nama tempat-tempat dikoriya.**

 **Kalau mau next chap Review please*3* maaf belum bisa satusatu bales review dari readers, maklum jarang ada kuota buat on di laptop u,u**

 **Minal adzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin readers^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^V**


End file.
